Book 1 Tru Luv - Written by Naruto9TailFox - Edited by JellyDoesGaming
by JellyDoesGaming
Summary: Deez Nuts


Chapter 1: The Kidnap

Once a time Solo saw Derpy in a coffee shop, Derpy look out the window and said,"WHO THAT FAGGET!" Then Solo come in the store to buy a tea bag to tea bag her dms, hes, Derpy went up to teh Solo and said,"Hey BETCH!" Solo was standing there, frozening with fear, Derpy was like wtf, THIS betch just standing there. Solo past out. The next moring Solo woke up in a basement, Derpy was like, I must make a sacfice to my demon ord! Then solo broke the chair with his fablous boobs, Derpy then kiss Solo, Solo was confuse. And then Derpy said, "you are my senpai, I kidnap you." Derpy then fell on the ground, Solo was on top of here he kissed her and she fell. Derpy, she fell in love, the Derpy pushed Solo away. Solo left the house atfer derpy yelled at him like nothing ever happened like solo didn't just get kidnapped.

Chapter 2: The Baby :D

The next day Solo walked by the coffee shop remembering what happenned last time. Derpy walked by the coffee shop and entered it, but she felt gulity about what she did, she kidnapped someone. Derpy then kidnapped another victim, it was the same guy, Solo. She just noticed what she did. After Derpy noticed who she kidnapped she was drunk that night because she was going crazy of what she did. Solo wasn't scared, he knew who kidnapped him, it was the same young girl he saw at the coffee shop. Derpy then said,"WTF, what did I do?, WHY DID I kidnap the same guy? Derpy had a suddenly fast heartbeat. Derpy then took off the blind fold on Solo's face and untied him, then Solo grabbed Derpy by the side and kissed her. Derpy put her arms around solo and she felt different, like she didn't know if she was scared or happy or sad. Solo then said to Derpy,"I love you." Derpy and Solo started kissing and got naked. The morning following Solo woke up next to Derpy, wondering what happened last night. Derpy then woke up to find herself pregnant with Nutella. (9 months later) Nutella was born on June 6th, 2006. He was fabulous and looked the best.

Chapter 3: Haunted Housed

Derpy and Solo had to find somewhere to live, to have a new house together and live happy. The house they bought was haunted, and they found out a few days later. The house was haunted with a evil spirt that made the mother sick, the ghost was abusing the mother. Solo then found all of these black marks all over Derpy's body. Like someone slapped her or punched her. Derpy called the police to report this, and the police found evidence of the father abusing her. "It was never a ghost," said. But he never did anything bad, it turned out that derpy was just have bad dreams where she would hurt herself. The police already arrested Solo and the bill costed $5,000.

Chapter 4: It Was a Dream

Solo's payment would cost a miracle, then derpy hear that she can make money by telling people about their problem derpy then found a payment to fix Solo's bill. The police thought Solo was abusing Derpy and they found evidence, but it wasn't Solo, it was a dream, and in this dream Derpy would abuse herself. After Solo was bailed out of prison he had to find monkey for the bills and house. Solo started drinking, thinking of what he could do. Then one day, Solo found a guy behind a bar. The guy said,"You wanna make some real money?" Then he told Solo to sell this kind of green stuff, then Solo noticed what he joined. He joined a gang of drug dealers. Derpy and Solo started selling drugs together, and there baby was put in foster care by the police.

Chapter 5: The Accident

Solo and Derpy were driving on a snowy day and they were high. Their child Nutella heard on the news. "3 people died in a car crash today, Solo, Derpy and Jelly's Wife died, and the person who hit them was Jelly. Jelly then noticed who he hit with his car, it was his neighbor. 3 people died, 2 women and 1 man. Jelly's wife was pregnant, and they were rushing to the hospital. Then he noticed his neighbor, his friend. He felt bad about killing his neighbors and his wife's baby. Jelly adopted Nutella because he felt bad about killing his neighbor. (9 years later) Jelly died at the age of 40 because he got in another car crash and died this time.  
Jelly's money went to Nutella, and Nutella was just 18.


End file.
